And If
by fated1990
Summary: If people noticed the way Hermione acted in regards to Harry and Rose, they never said anything.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A/N: I'm not really happy with how this turned out, but the idea has been bouncing around my head for a while, and no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't seem to make it better. But I still hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Nobody questioned her choice for her daughter's first name, all they said was that it was a beautiful name. Nobody knew that it was a way for her to link her child to her grandmother who she would never know.

And while everyone seemed to comment on the stunning red hair, nobody seemed to notice that it was a more muted tone than one would have expected from the Weasley family.

And when she passed her precious bundle to her best friend, if any of the surrounding family members noticed that it almost sounded like she said "this is your father" they brushed it off as they must have misheard. After all he was the child's godfather.

As she got older, it was commonly mentioned how like her parents she was, with her mother's brains and her father's tendency to jump head first into a situation. Nobody seemed to realise that her godfather was the one who would usually act first and ask questions later. And if they did, well they did spend a large amount of time together, it was only to be expected that he would rub off on her.

And when they were out in muggle London doing some last minute Christmas shopping and the lady who was talking to them at the front of the queue while they waited for the two young girls turn to see Santa asked if the two similarly sized girls were twins, it was easily brushed asides that they were cousins, even if she did stumble when she denied them being siblings.

The families were happy that the children were as close as siblings. And if she had seemed more determined to see the bond formed between the children, it was just assumed that as an only child she wanted to make sure they had a close relationship that she would have liked as a child.

And finally it was time for her to board the Hogwarts Express, and her little flower couldn't be more excited. Not only was she going to the most magical place on earth, her favourite cousin, her best friend, was going with her. And if she seemed a bit distracted when she looked at the two of them as they boarded the train together, it would be assumed that like any parent, she was finding it hard to let her child go for the first time. Nobody would know that she was thinking of the similarities between herself and her best friend.

And while she was sorted in to Gryffindor, she did mention that the hat said she was like both her parents in that she would have fitted well into more than one house. And if it was side stepped fairly quickly, nobody questioned it, after all it wasn't a surprise that especially the mother would have done well in another house, there was a reason she was known as the brightest witch of her age.

And if at her wedding she cried a little more when her husband gave her daughter away shortly after she had graduated, nobody questioned her tears. It was expected for a mother to cry with tears of happiness at such an occasion. They would never know that the tears were caused by both happiness and sadness of her daughter growing up and having her own life with the man she loved.

The extra sadness was caused by the fact that the man who should have been giving her away was sitting beside her, hers and her husband's best friend, her brother-in-law, her daughter's godfather.

Yes, Harry Potter was her first born father, and he didn't even know it. It was the anniversary of the final battle, and he had been feeling down, and Ginny had been at her mother's with little James, who had been poorly and it had been decided it would be best for her to take care of him there, so she had been comforting him, and after a few bottles of fire whiskey, one thing had led to another and they had spent the night together. And when morning came he had been horrified that, in his mind, he had taken advantage of her and betrayed so many people's, people who he cared for more than life itself, trust. He had broken down, sobbing and begging for forgiveness even though she had tried to convince him she was as much at fault. After he had somewhat calmed down, he had run about getting ready, saying he needed to go to the borrow and explain it to Ginny, and then he had to see Ron and apologise to him. The noble fool.

She had stunned him before she had even realised she had her wand in her hand. And from there it had been so simple to wipe his memory of the night, a night to her that had stripped away her blocks of pretending that he was only a brother to her.

And when she found out she was pregnant she thought about telling him. But she quickly dismissed that thought. The night that had been so special to her, was something that would rip apart everything.

So she hid the truth, and was glad that the coincidences could be brushed off.

And now, as her beautiful daughter walked back down the aisle, Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of relief that finally the biggest lie that she had held for years was over. Rose finally was no longer a Weasley in the eyes of the law, she was now Rose Longbottom. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. I know, it isn't that good, so please don't review if you just want to tell me that. Thanks anyway for reading!


End file.
